


BanG Dream! Chatdori!

by zuliepowa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and private gcs later chapter, chat fic, i'm sorry this is all I can write, they all have a gc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliepowa/pseuds/zuliepowa
Summary: It's chat fic with all the bandori girls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wowie :D Warning, they take on fanon, I REPEAT FANON- personalities, so they aren't all like, the actual characters, it's just supposed to make you laugh tbh

Kasumi Toyama has added Arisa Ichigaya, Tae Hanazono, and 23 others to the chat

Kasumi Toyama has named the chat ‘Band life’

Kasumi: Hi guys!!

Arisa: fuck you

Tae: Private messages Arisa :)

Kasumi: 0///0 arisa,,,,

Arisa: DIE

Ran: Don’t mean to interrupt… your ‘fun’, but why are we all in a gc together?

Moca: To sin.

Ran: Moca please stop trolling for one second, Kasumi, answer.

Kasumi: To be friends and stuff!! Also for our big lives together

Yukina: WhAt?

Rinko: Yukina doesn’t know how to use her phone well, sorry everyone :3

Yukina: HoW dO I dO thAT, ShIroKaNe?

Lisa: Yukina I’m coming over to teach you how to use your phone, hold on.

Yukina: oK

Ako: HELLO SINFUL SOULS, I AM HERE, THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS- AKO!

Tomoe: Ako it’s past your bedtime go to bed.

Moca: Isn’t Ako like 3, why does she have a phone

Tomoe: Hell if I know.

Ako: IM 15 YOU GUYS

Himari: So… 3?

Tsugumi: Guys, that’s kinda mean :(

Moca: Sorry Tsugu :(

Ran: Yeah guys stop

Moca: Not sorry now

Ran: WHAT THE HELL MOCA

Himari: This sounds like a Ran problem… Do you think she needs THEM?

Tomoe: If she says it…

Moca: Sounds like Ran needs… THE PAW PATROL

Ran: STOP

Rinko: …

Ako: I’m staying up if Moca is allowed to type

Tomoe: GOD DAMNIT

Kaoru: Now now, my little kittens

Himari: OMG OMG GUYS LOOK ITS KAORU KAORU PRINCE KAORU NOTICEM E I LOVE U SO FUCKING MUCH

Moca: …

Tomoe: Why world?

Kokoro: Kokoro Bang Dream Girls Band Party!

Misaki has named Kokoro to ‘Bandori’

Eve has named themselves to ‘Bushido’

Bushido: Hello everyone! Very Bushido!

Chisato: That was the most expected thing to ever happen actually.

Misaki: The Bandori or the Bushido?

Chisato: Both.

Aya: Hi everyone! Aya Maruyama here!

Kaoru: Ah! More little kittens

Chisato: Kaoru shut the hell up

Misaki: Kaoru, please stop 

Kanon: H… hi…

Misaki: Hi Kanon, what’s up?

Kanon: u-um… nothing :/

Misaki: oh no

Rimi: What’s wrong Misaki?

Misaki: KANON WHAT WERE YOU DOING BEFORE JOINING THIS CHAT

Kanon: Ako messaged me and asked if I wanted to roleplay, she’s teaching me all about it…

Misaki: AKO WHAT THE HELL STOP TAINITING THE ONLY SANE MEMBER OF MY BAND

Bandori: Kasumi! Why didn’t you add Michelle to the group?

Misaki: Kasumi don’t answer her.

Kasumi: Nyah~

Arisa: AKO GOT HER TOO

Rinko: Ako stop teaching them how to rp… please

Ako: but we rp all the time RinRin!!

Rinko: I know, but that’s different then teaching others to rp…

Ako: Nu uh! I’m gonna go back to teaching them!

Hina: holy kawaii~~ that’s so sugoi~~

Sayo: Shut the fuck up

Hina: Me?

 

Sayo: You and Ako. You’re both annoying.

Hina: But i’m your sister :(

Sayo: And I would sell you for a new guitar pick, your point?

Tomoe: I wish Sayo was my sister sometimes

Ako: WHAT THE HELL BIG SIS

Sayo: I wish you were my sister sometimes Tomoe

Hina: WHAT THE HELL BIG SIS :((

Sayo: What? You’re annoying and talk like you’re a dumbass

Tomoe: I have to agree with Sayo but for Ako, but only sometimes

Ako: RinRIN

Rinko: … Yes?

 

Ako: Can we call my sisters being mean again

Rinko: Yeah let me get the game up ok?

Ako: Thank you! Night sinners!

Moca: You taught people how to rp, I’m pretty sure you’re more of a sinner

Yukina: I am back, Lisa taught me how to type properly.

Lisa: I’m sleeping over :) Also Sayo and Tomoe, you shouldn’t be so mean…

Tomoe: but she’s being loud in the other room

Lisa: Tomoe that isn’t nice

Sayo: In all fairness, if you had an annoying sister you’d agree too…

Lisa: Doubt it-

Rinko: I told Ako to be quieter, is it any better Tomoe?

Tomoe: Tiny bit, thanks Rinko, the only sane person

Misaki: I’m sane

Tsugumi: Do I qualify as sane?

Tomoe: Both of you are sane, but we’re in a chat with people who refer to themselves as “kawai” and in the 3rd person

Kanon: That isn’t very sugoi :(

Misaki: I THOUGHT AKO GOT OFFLINE

Tomoe: She’s infected her, I’m so sorry for your lose…

Misaki: If I was to rp, I’d be making crying noises, which I am, in real life

Kanon: i’m sorry Misaki! Hina and Ako told me that sugoi means cool and Hina said you’d like it! Don’t cry :(

Sayo: HINA YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO KANON AND MISAKI 

Rimi: Hina’s thing says offline

Sayo: I hear her laughing, be right back.

Tomoe: Have fun Sayo

Tae: Amused noises

Kasumi: i’m… gonna go to bed my head hurts reading this

Hagumi: I just joined! Hi guys!

Misaki: Hagumi, you should sleep

Hagumi: Huh? Why?

Misaki: Trust me-

Hina: i’m being forced to apologize for being ‘a little shit’ apparently, Kanon and misaki I am sorry :(

Sayo: Much better.

Misaki: Sorry Hagumi

Hagumi: I’ve seen and heard worse in all fairness, but I think I’ll take your advice and sleep any Midude

Misaki: Stop calling me that

Hagumi: Sorry can’t see night

Misaki: God damnit Hagumi…

Moca: if Ran comes into the chat don’t tell her where I live

Ran: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Moca: but why~~

Ran: BECAUSE

Moca: Wanna type that out for me~ I was enjoying it in private~~ I’m sure everyone else would

Kaoru: How bad could it be, little kitten?

Ran: I’m going to bed fuck you Moca

Moca: ok~ Want me to go over to your place, or you coming to mine~

Ran: FUCKIN DIE NIGHT

Moca: So mean to me…

Tomoe: Were you guys sexting again

Chisato: one, Kaoru shut the fuck up. Two… AGAIN?

Maya: Hi I just got here and I’d like to say what the fuck

Bushido: BUSHIDO

Maya: … Interesting. 

Bandori: BANG DREAM GIRLS BAND PARTY

Maya: Someone explain why they’re just caps lock yelling at me

Chisato: Morons.

Misaki: Dumb asses

Kaoru: They’re expressing themselves!

Chisato: Kaoru, they’re being stupid

Kaoru: All women are queens, chisato

Chisato: IF SHE BREATHES SHES A THOT, KAORU

Misaki: … I don’t know who’s ideals to believe

Tsugumi: Maybe Kaoru’s? They’re nicer :D

Misaki: who let this innocent child into this cursed place

Himari: Do you mean the world? If so her parents. If you mean the chat, then Kasumi

Misaki: both are valid and I respect that

Moca: guys guys, please calm down~~ Ran might wake up~~

Tomoe: When did you care if ran wakes up or not

Moca: i’m potentially finally getting into a relationship with the girl I like please shut up

Tomoe: holy fuck

Himari took a screenshot

Moca deleted one message  
Sayo: I saw that too

Moca: HIMARI DELETE THAT PLEASE

Himari: yawn~ I’m so tired, I’m gonna go to bed! Night Kaoru :)

Kaoru: good night little kitten~

Chisato: Sleep well 

Moca: HIMARI I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE-

Tomoe: She’s offline…

Rinko: that was eventful, if it makes you feel better Moca, at least your friend has the screenshot

Moca: Do you understand how much I tease everyone around me?

Moca: Screw this i’m gonna cry myself to bed

Tomoe: I think we should all go to bed, night

Sayo: Night, I guess?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell.

Time: 10:10 am

 

Kasumi: This was wild… and without me

 

Rimi: That’s probably a good thing you went to bed.

 

Kasumi: RIMIRIN THAT ISNT NICE MOMMMMM

 

Saaya:Yes Kasumi?

 

Sayo: Why did you respond to that?   
  
Saaya: Group mom

 

Kasumi: Rimi was mean to me :(

 

Sayo: Jesus christ barely.

 

Hina: You haven’t met mean unti you’ve lived with Sayo

 

Sayo: You haven’t met stupid until you have lived with Hina

 

Hina: The hell does that mean

 

Sayo: Look at the sentence before I said you’re stupid

 

Hina: this is abuse??

 

Sayo: You only need one question mark, dumbass

 

Misaki: agreed

 

Kanon: :/?

 

Misaki: Go back to bed Kanon

 

Kanon: I’m not tired though!

 

Misaki: Read a book

 

Kanon: Kokoro is at my house, i’m not sure what to do, she’s very loud

 

Misaki: Kanon, private message me your address i’m gonna come save you

 

Kanon: Thank you, I’m terrified currently

 

Sayo: Interesting, glad my band mates aren’t on drugs   
  
Ako: GOOD MORNING DEMONS   
  
Sayo: Nevermind.

 

Rinko: Morning Sayo

Sayo: Finally, a sane person in my band. Good morning Rinko

 

Rinko: Morning Sayo, how are you?

 

Sayo: Decent, would you like to go out for breakfast with me Rinko?

 

Rinko: Sure! We can meet up, right?

  
Sayo: Yes of course, I’ll tell you the dinner in private messages.

 

Rinko: Awesome! I’m going to get ready!   
  
Ako: Holy fuck.

 

Hina: ?   
  
Ako: SAYO JUST ASKED RINKO OUT ON A DATE

 

Hina: HOLY FUCK YOU’RE RIGHT BIG SIS YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE

 

Sayo: Shut up Hina.

 

Hina: Don’t get to wild ;D

 

Sayo: Be right back, have to strangle someone.

 

Hina: Who- AH

 

Ako: Hina’s fuckin dead

 

Lisa: Guys no fighting!!   
  
Arisa: But what if I wanna fight Kasumi.

 

Kasumi: :(

 

Rimi: Why?

 

Arisa: She’s stupid.

 

Rimi: And?

 

Arisa: Cute. she’s stupid cute.

Kasumi: AWWW

 

Arisa: Die.

 

Bandori: BANG DREAM!   
  
Kanon: fue…

 

Misaki: We barely escaped… But we did it. WHat happened?   
  
Tae: Arisa admitted she’s a super big tsundere for Kasumi.

 

Arisa: SHUT THE HELL UP   
  
Ako: SAYO ASKED RINKO OUT ON A DATE   
  
Misaki: … wonderful

 

Sayo: It isn’t a date, we’re just hanging out.

 

Ako: Two girls, sitting in a hot tub, 3 inches apart because they’re kinda gayyyy

 

Sayo: Does anyone know someone who would kill an annoying drummer?   
  
Tomoe: Potentially, they might charge a few though

 

Sayo: Like how much? And what would the extra price be for a really obnoxious guitarist.

 

Tomoe: Maybe like 50 bucks, idk.

  
Hina: I think they’re planning to kill us

 

Ako: IM WORTH MORE THEN 50 BUCKS

 

Tomoe: shut up

 

Ako: RINRIN   
  
Rinko: Yes? Sorry! I’m still getting ready for my outing with Sayo!   
  
Ako: TOMOE AND SAYO ARE TRYING TO KILL ME FOR 50 DOLLARS   
  
Rinko: Ako, they’re joking, I’m sure.

Hina: Doubt it, big sis has had it out for me for like… 16 years maybe.

 

Sayo: 17 if you count the womb.

 

Hina: :( that’s just mean

 

Sayo: You’re just obnoxious, let me get ready for my outing now. I’ll see you soon Rinko

 

Rinko: :D See you soon as well

 

Ako: HOW IS SHE IGNORING THE OBVIOUSNESS THAT SAYOS GONNA KILL US

 

Hina: JFDKLJSFKLDS WE’RE GONNA DIE

 

Rimi: E-everyone please calm down! They’re joking! Right?   
  
Tomoe: Maybe. Just maybe.

 

Moca: :( i’m sad, where’s Ran

 

Himari: aw~ Does Moca want Ran?   
  
Ran: Hm?

 

Moca: HI RAN LETS GO ON A DATE ;D We CAN DO EVERYTHING EXCEP T LOOK AT OUR PHONES ILL BE RIGHT THERE

 

Ran: What happened last night

 

Himari: :3

 

Kaoru: morning my little kittens!~   
  
Himari: FJDSKLF KAORU I LOVE YOU   
  
Chisato: Himari, snap out of it.

 

Aya: Chisato! Are you on your way to practice?   
  
Chisato: yes, I’ll be there soon. Where’s Eve and Maya?   
  
Maya: Hi?

 

Bushido: BUSHIDO

 

Chisato: Wonderful, you two will be coming, right?

 

Bushido: YES!   
  
Maya: Yeah. i’m on my way

 

Hina: Shit do I have to come

 

Chisato: :) Yes.

 

Hina: Fine, I’ll be there a little late then.

 

Rimi: Do we have practice today?   
  
Tae: No? SAAYA

 

Saaya: Hm?   
  
Tae: Do we have practice

 

Saaya: No! But you guys could come by the bakery!

 

Tae: You guys wanna have a sleepover at my place? We can bring bread and choco coronets

 

Rimi: ILL BE AT SAAYAS BAKERY IN THREE MINUTES HANG ON

 

Kaoru: Are any of my lovely band mates on?~   
  
Hagumi: HI!   
  
Kasumi: HAGUMI   
  
Hagumi: KASUMI   
  
Misaki: Kill me

 

Hagumi: KASUMI I LOVE YOU BRO

 

Kasumi: HAGUMI I LOVE YOU TOO BRO

 

Arisa: >:(

Tae: Arisa’s jelly~   
  
Arisa: SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE   
  
Bandori: KOKORO IS ON!   
  
Kanon: SCREAMING

 

Misaki: SHE SAID SOMETHING OTHER THEN BANG DREAM WHAT DO WE DO

 

Kaoru: We mustn’t fret my kittens! We must fleet!   
  
Misaki: Ok, dumb idea, any actual good ideas?   
  
Kasumi: HAGUMI IS SMART RIGHT HAGUBRO   
  
Hagumi: YEAH KASUBRO UM… TIE HER UP AND SEE IF SHE’S THE REAL KOKORO!   
  
Misaki: Honestly, that’s probably what we’ll have to do.

 

Kanon: I’m not going back to my house Misaki

 

Misaki: I know, we’ll work it out. Ok?   
  
Kanon: :( Ok, thank you Misaki, you’re a lifesaver.

 

Kaoru: We shouldn’t tie up a princess!

 

Hagumi: WE ARENT SURE IF SHE IS KOKORON THOUGH

 

Bandori: :) I am surely Kokoro!

 

Hagumi: AHHHHH

 

Kanon: AHHHHHHHHHHH   
  


Misaki: Kanon literally just screamed into the phone I kid you not

 

Kaoru: I’m starting to believe it isn’t our Princess now, perhaps we should fleet our dominance?   
  
Misaki: … Kaoru we’re having a band meeting i’m texting you and Hagumi the location, neither of you tell fake Kokoro the address

 

Bandori: :D I wanna go!   
  
Hagumi: ALIEN ALIEN

 

Kasumi: HAGUBRO

 

Hagumi: YEAH KASUBRO?

 

Kasumi: YOU COVERED THE SONG

 

Hagumi: HOLY FUCK WE DID 

 

Bandori: we put the lyrics of alien here for Julie later

 

Kasumi: THE ALIENS HERE HAGUBRO RUN

 

Hagumi: KASUBRO IM SORRY I LOVE YOU

 

Kasumi: BRO

 

Arisa: Shut the fuck up

 

Tomoe: Thank you. Someone had to do it.

 

Moca: I just want you all to know I despise Himari with a burning passion and I refuse to associate

 

Tomoe: Did she tell Ran   
  
Moca: Proof and everything

 

Ran: It was an interesting conversation, Moca was trying to rip my phone out of my hand.

 

Moca: Almost.

 

Himari: You’re just mad you guys are gonna be a cute couple thanks to me

 

Moca: Guys I think there’s a troll or something in our gc. Like an actual troll, maybe a demon for all I know!

 

Ran: Why are you so upset about?   
  
Moca: :( I wanted to confess

Tsugumi: That’s… Kinda cute?

 

Tomoe: Hang on.

 

Moca: Then we could do the couple things PROPERLY ;D

 

Tsugumi: Nevermind. I should’ve waited, I’m sorry Tomoe.

 

Tomoe: I’m sorry your innocent eyes saw that Tsugumi.

 

Himari: By the way where’s Kaoru?   
  
Kasumi: They went on a case to figure out if Kokoro’s an alien

 

Bandori: I AM MOST DEFINETLY JUST KOKORO BANG DREAM GIRLS BAND PARTY

 

Kasumi: HAGUBRO SHE FIGURED KOKOROS LINES OUT

 

Hagumi: AHHHHHHHHH

 

Kanon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Misaki: THEY BOTH JUST SCREAMED INTO THEIR MICS IT HURTS

 

Kaoru: I most say that wasn’t pleasant at all…

 

Himari: AHHHHHH KAORU I LOVE YOU <3

 

Kaoru: Ah!~ Hello little kitten! How are you today?

 

Himari: Wonderful! My blackmailing was a success!   
  
Kaoru: Ah, you mean the screenshot from last night?   
  
Moca: Kaoru you shouldn’t associate with satan.

 

Kaoru: No female could ever be satan!~ Fleet~

 

Moca: Himari is living proof that it’s possible to be reincarnated as satan, on the other hand.

 

Himari: :D

 

Moca: Kasumi can you give me admin powers?

Kasumi: Ok?

 

Moca is an admin now

 

Moca muted Himari

 

Arisa: Kasumi why would you do that you know she was gonna do it.

 

Kasumi: Because Moca is really nice!   
  
Moca: Only to nice people unlike satan

 

Kaoru: Moca, I do confirm Himari is probably not satan.

 

Lisa: I’m fully confirming she isn’t satan!   
  
Yukina: Who’s satan?   
  
Lisa: Apparently Himari!   
  
Yukina: … is satan a cat?   
  
Lisa: Oh boy, gotta explain to her what satan is now.

 

Sayo: How does Yukina not know what satan is.

 

Tomoe: She didn’t grow up with little shit sibblings like us.

 

Sayo: Holy hell you’re right.

 

Tomoe: No kidding, how’s your outing?

 

Sayo: Wonderful! I saw Misaki and 3 of her band mates running away somewhere.

 

Bandori: WHERE?   
  
Sayo: I don’t know.

 

Bandori: KOKORO BANG DREAM MUST KNOW WHERE THE WERE LOCATED   
  
Kasumi: DONT TELL HER SAYO ITS A TRICK SHES AN ALIEN

 

Sayo: They ran by me in hell.

 

Tomoe: Nice.

 

Sayo: Thank you

 

Rinko: Hagumi screamed into her phone very loudly, that’s all I know. :(

 

Sayo: VERY LOUDLY

 

Bandori: I DONT KNOW WHATS EVEN HAPPENING AHhHHH

 

Sayo: Misaki, where are you. She’s close.

 

Misaki: WHY DOES ALL OF MY BAND SCREAM INT O THEIR PHONE- SCREEW IT RUN FASTER GUYS

 

Sayo: Will they even be ok?   
  
Rinko: I hope so!! :(

 

Tomoe: … Potentially speaking? No.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to shipping and Kokoro HELL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell unleashed

Time: 12:30 am

Sayo: It’s late, but today was eventful

Ako: I think we all heard Harohapi screaming today…

Hina: I heard them outside the idol building place

Chisato: Bed time for Hina :)

Hina: NO UR NOT MY MOM CHISATO

Chisato: Sayo, strangle your sister until she passes out please.

Sayo: With pleasure.

Hina: OK RUDE

Hina: AHHHHHHH

Sayo: WHY DID YOU SCREAM INTO YOUR PHONE

Tomoe: I see why you hate your sister.

Rinko: Hina… Screaming at 12:30 am isn’t polite… Try it at 2 pm maybe?

Hina: it made big sis go away from trying to murder me

Rinko: I’m sure Sayo wasn’t trying to kill you… Right?

Sayo: Of course not Shirokane, I would never commit murder.

Sayo: I’d have someone else do it

Sayo deleted one message

Rinko: What did she say? I looked at my game for 3 seconds…

Hina: SHES GONNA HIRE A HITMAN ON ME

Ako: RINRIN HELP

 

Rinko: I’m trying to solve a murder here Ako, can you hold on?

Ako: NO I M DYING RINRIN

Rinko: Sayo, please don’t kill Hina! I’ll be right back

Sayo: Alright Rinko :)

Tomoe: She’s offline, as well as Ako

Sayo: Good, so Tomoe who was that guy that you know?

Tomoe: Moca knows him, MOCA GET ON

Moca: ;3 why? I’m busy with Ran

Ran: We’re playing Mario Kart on switch

Moca: Ran! Don’t give away our dirty secrets ;D

Ran: I’m kicking your ass.

Moca: Hang on!! Tomoe needs me!

 

Moca: Also someone tell Himari I’m not unmuting her.

Tomoe: First off, she can see your messages still.

Moca: Can I kick her from the chat?

Tomoe: MOCA NO

Moca: :)

Ran: I have no clue what’s going on, but please don’t kick Himari. We need her at practice.

Tomoe: Yeah :(

Moca: Hey Tomoe :) I have something I need to tell you.

Sayo: Does this involve that guy I wanna hire.

Moca: Wait you want to hire Cristiana?

Sayo: It’s a girl?

Moca: Yeah, only girls can commit murder Sayo, why do you think I’m the only one trying to kill Himari?

Sayo: Were you gonna hire this Cristiana?

Moca: Can I invite her?

Kasumi: AS THE OTHER ADMIN IM GONNA HAVE TO SAY NO HIRING HITMAN AND INVITING HER TO CHATS

Saaya: I’m agreeing with Kasumi. Stop trying to kill your siblings.

Sayo: No.

Tomoe: Sorry Saaya but no.

Moca: :) Well then I’ll hire her on Himari.

Sayo: Have fun.

Tomoe: OK nO

Moca: Tomoe~

Tomoe: What

Moca: Himari likes Kaoru :)

Tomoe: Then why are you hiring Cristina on Himari?

Kaoru: N-Now now.

Tomoe: … Damnit I can’t Kaoru is to nice.

Moca: Is this permission to kill Himari now!

Tomoe: OK ITS PERMISSION TO NOT KILL ANYONE

Sayo: How about Hina?

Hina: HOW ABOUT NOT KILL ANYONE

Sayo: Moca can I have her number?

Moca: Really? 

Sayo: Yes.

Hina: SAYO IM SORRY

Sayo: For what?

 

Hina: IDK FOR BEING IN YOUR HAIR FOR THE PAST 17 YEARS :(

Sayo: Don’t forget the womb.

Hina: AND THE WOMB

Sayo: You’re not forgiven, I was joking about hiring the hitwoman on you.  
Moca: I still wanna invite Cristian, to scare Himari

Tomoe: Himari asked me to tell you ‘HOW ABOUT NO’

Moca: Makes me wanna do it more

Tomoe: NO

Kaoru: Please do not, Moca

Chisato: Moca, I just read up, if you add a god damn hitwoman, I’m gonna ask Ran for your address.

Moca: And do what? :)

Chisato: Do what the hitwoman would do

Moca: Isn’t that you being a big hypocrite

Chisato: No that’s me protecting Hina, Himari and Kaoru.

Kaoru: You’re protecting me, Chi?

Chisato: In this case, yes.

Moca: What if I said the hitwoman is just Tsugumi

Ran: What.

Tsugumi: My middle name is Cristina :(

Chisato: What.

Kaoru: Tsugumi, you’re middle name is Italian?

Tsugumi: Yeah! Mom really liked it! :)

Misaki: I just popped on, and the fact that Moca was trying to get Tsugumi to kill someone is terrifying.

Tsugumi: I wouldn’t have killed anyone! Especially no one here!

Misaki: Hang on  
Misaki named Tsugumi, “Cinnamon Bun”

Kasumi made Tsugumi an Admin!

Kaoru: Why admin?

Kasumi: I love her.

Saaya: Why is it that no one in our band is an admin, but two members of Afterglow are.

Kasumi made Saaya an Admin!

Saaya: Not what I meant, but thank you

Kasumi: You’re welcome!

Cinnamon Bun: Thank you Misaki and Kasumi! Is ‘Cinnamon Bun’ good or bad? Obviously the food is good!

Moca: Tsugu, it’s good. Trust me for once

Cinnamon Bun: OK!

Kasumi: She’s so innocent…

Arisa: COUGHS

Kasumi: AWISA

Arisa: Don’t you dare start that shit again

Moca: ‘Again’? Is Kasumi a furry for you?

Arisa: I think so

Kasumi: Nu uh

Arisa: Then stop saying “OWO” whenever you see me

Kasumi: But I love you :(

Arisa: THEN STOP DOING THAT

Kasumi: FINE

Arisa: Dumbass

Kasumi: You’re moronsexual

Arisa: Apparently.

Moca: What just happened

Tomoe: They made up? In a really gay way?

Cinnamon Bun: That was sweet!!

Tomoe: … SHES SO INNOCENT WHY IS SHE HERE

 

Moca: Idk, let’s ask Tsugumi’s secret identity, Cristina

Cinnamon Bun: That’s just my middle name :(

Cinnamon Bun: Tomoe should I do the thing?

Tomoe: Do it.

Moca: What?

Cinnamon Bun unmuted Himari!

 

Himari: HAH

Moca: TSUGU WHY

Tomoe: It had to be done

Cinnamon Bun: We need to be nice to each other! We’re a band!

Moca: I refuse to talk to that she devil

Ran: Moca

Moca: :( Yes my love

Ran: You realize she helped us get together right?

Moca: …

Ran: And that you always blackmail the rest of us anyway? So it was just karma?

Moca: Yeah… Sorta…

Himari: :) See, you should be thanking me instead of calling me satan

Ako: WHOS SATAN I WANNA SAY HI

Rinko: She saw the word ‘Satan’. I’m sorry Himari.

Himari: … Tomoe can you help?

Tomoe: GO TO BED AKO ITS LIKE 1 AM

Ako: NO YOU

Tomoe: Brb guys.

Ako: Wait why is she- NEVERMIND ABORT MISSION

Rinko: I question my friends.

Moca: Me too.

Ran: Agreed

Sayo: I’ve been watching this, I too question everyone here.

Ran: I love Moca so much~

Moca: Of course you do Ran~

Ran: SHE STOLE MY PHONE

Sayo: That was funny

Hagumi: HI GUYS! 

Kasumi: HAGUBRO

Hagumi: KASUBRO

Arisa: not again

Hagumi: BRO

Kasumi: BRO

Arisa named Hagumi to Hagubro

Arisa named Kasumi to Kasubro

Arisa: There. You’re welcome.

Kasubro: That’s the nicest thing Arisa has ever done for me, I’m crying.

Hagubro: Thank you Arisa!!

Arisa: Dumbasses.

Tae: Says the one who gave in and named them ‘Hagubro’ and ‘Kasubro’

Rimi: That was nice :)

Arisa: WHY IS RIMI AWAKE

Rimi: Tae and I are having a sleepover with Saaya at Tae’s house! I have 3 bunnies on my lap!

Tae: Rimi ate 20 chocolate coronets in a sitting of 20 minutes, it was scary.

Kasubro: She ate one a minute?

Arisa: Ignoring how Kasumi did math finally… RIMI IS THAT EVEN HEALTHY?

Rimi: :D

Arisa: I’m scared

Kasubro: Can I invite Rimi’s sister and ask her if that’s even allowed

Sayo: WAIT ARE YOU GOING TO ADD ALL OF GLITTER*GREEN?

Tomoe: Hi back from making Ako go to bed, but also… ADD THEM

Hagubro: ADD THEM MAKE THEM JOIN OUR ARMY KASUMI

Kasubro: IM GONNA DO IT GUYS

Arisa: DONT YOU DARE KASUMI-

Kasubro added, Yuri Ushigome, Wanibe Nanana, Hinako Nujikki and Rii Uzuwa to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I didn't have data for like a week, so I typed this all on my school computer I'm amazing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell unleashed

Kasubro: :)

Yuri: Hello?

Rimi: H-Hey big sis

Yuri: … Did she eat 20 coronets in under 20 minutes

Arisa: Yes

Yuri: God dammit not again

Moca: AGAIN

Arisa: It’s terrifying I believe the ‘again’ so strongly.

Rii: Why were we added

Hagubro: ONE OF US

Kasubro: ONE OF US

Rii: Ok that’s fair :D

 

Yuri: it’s like, 1 am, why are there over 20 people online… and why is there someone named “Bandori” dming me.

Misaki: FAKE KOKORO

Kasubro: AHHHHH

Hagubro: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bandori: KOKORO MEANS NO HARM

Yuri: I’m confused

Misaki: Kokoro is an alien.

Yuri: oh, fair. She’s asking me if I like to smile? 

Misaki: Fake news

Sayo: This is 2018, no one likes to smile.

Kasubro: Big sad

Hagubro: All facts no printer

Arisa: Shut. Up.

Wanibe: I recognize a few of you by name from school, and some I don’t… Why is the head of the disciplinary club here.

Sayo: Something about being a band means your part of this cult.

Misaki: Basically

Wanibe: Interesting. And who exactly is, “Cinnamon Bun”? Anyone from our school?

Sayo: No, she’s a member of Afterglow.

Rinko: She’s very nice though, her name fits her personality. :)

Hinako: Ok, I get that we’re all teenagers here, but why are we all typing at 1 am. Especially a member of the disciplinary club.

Sayo: Because my sister might come on and cause trouble.

Chisato: And make it double if Ako comes on.

Tomoe: Don’t associate with Ako. Please.

Moca: ASSOCIATE WITH HER TO ANNOY TOMOE  
Tomoe: SHUT IT MOCA

Moca: Only Ran can do that ;D

Ran: Face. Shut. Up.

Moca: mwah~

Yuri: Ok and who are they?

Kasubro: Members of Afterglow! Ran is the lead vocalist, Moca is guitar, Tomoe is drums! “Cinnamon Bun” of Tsugumi, is the keyboardist!

Arisa: SHE TYPED AN ENTIRE SENTENCE

Rimi: Omg

Yuri: GO to bed Rimi

Rimi: But I’m at a sleepover :( And Tae’s bunnies are attacking me.

Yuri: Put them away?

Tae: No.

Saaya: We can’t make her do it :( Sorry Yuri

Hina: Hi :D Who are these people

Sayo: Glitter*Green members, don’t be a moron

Hina: rude

Sayo: Simpleton

Yuri: Is this your sister Sayo?

Sayo: By blood? Yes. By my relationship with her, she can die.

Hina: She was plotting to kill me for like… 2 days

Yuri: Sayo, that’s not nice-

Hina: Sayo isn’t nice

Rinko: Sayo is very nice!

Cinnamon bun: Hi! I just came in and think Sayo is very nice!

Sayo: 2-1, checkmate Ignoramus

Hina: SHES CALLING ME BIG WORDS THAT MEAN MORON THATS MEAN

Sayo: Says you, the one who read an entire book on grammar for the hell of it, and can’t remember to put a ‘ between the E and S of “Shes”

Rinko: … Point to Sayo

Cinnamon bun: I can’t help you Hina, I’m sorry :(

Hina: Why do you have 2 girls defending you

Sayo: Because unlike you, I don’t go up to people and tell them I’m smarter than them

Hina: I WAS 5 STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT IT

Sayo: Make me, and as you would add, ‘:)’

Hina: That’s scary

Kasubro: I’m terrified

Hagubro: Hina go assert your dominance

Hina: How?

Hagubro: I’ll dm you…

Hina: BRILLIANT HAGUMI

Yuri: This is something

Sayo: Hagumi

Hagubro: HI

Sayo: Why did Hina come into my room and Tpose

Hina: IT DIDNT WORK SHE KICKED ME IN THE SHINS

 

Hagubro: IT USUALLY WORKS IM SORRY HINA I TRIED

Kasubro: YOU DID A GREAT JOB HAGUBRO

Arisa: That’s dumb

Tae: says you, moronsexual

Arisa: >:(

Wanibe: Why are you guys like this

Ran: Im sorry, fellow band people, but I have been beaten, finally.

Moca: I WON 

Himari: Mario kart?

Moca: YEAH I WAS FUCKIN BOWSER

Himari: … with tiddies or no

Moca: yes

Himari: JESUS CHRIST DONT YOU DARE ACTUALLY DO THE MEME TOO

Moca: Ran you have to dress up in a Bowsette costume

Ran: what’s that…

Tomoe: NO

Cinnamon bun: What’s Bowsette? Is it cool? I’m gonna google it

Himari: TSUGUMI NO

Moca: WAIT WAIT TSUGU DONT

Ran: I JUST SAW IT TSUGU

Tomoe: WE”VE LOST HER INNOCENCE

 

Kasubro: WHAT THE HELL GUYS

Tomoe: IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO LET HER DO THAT

Cinnamon bun: :( Oh

Himari: IM SORRY

Cinnamon bun: She’s so pretty, why are people drawing her like… that?

Hina: I’m back, also… RIP Tsugu it’s been a guchi life

Sayo: Say ‘guchi’ again and I’m gonna go into your room and strangle you.

Hina: HELP

Cinnamon bun: :( I’m sad now

Himari: I’m so sorry

Kaoru: What’s happening kittens?~

Himari: AHHHH KAORU HELP TSSUGUMI IS DEDAD

Cinnamon bun: But I’m not dead! :(

Himari: YES YOU ARE YOUR INNOCENSE IS

Moca: CALM DOWN AFTERGLOW MEMBERS WE CAN REVIVE TSUGU

Tomoe: CAN WE-

Ran: No.

Moca: AHHHHHHHHHH

Ran: WHY DID YOU SCREAM INTO THE PHONE

Moca: OWO

 

Ran: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT OUTLOUD

Moca: UWU

Ran: AHHHHHHHHH

Moca: OW

Sayo: Is this how you two flirt

Moca: Yes

Ran: I guess?

Yuri: Fun.

Sayo: I’m sorry you had to see this, Yuri.

Wanibe: Well, at least it’s interesting, amusing… Other words.

Rii: I CANT BELIEVE SHE DIDNT KNOW WHAT BOWSETTE IS IM DYIN

Hinako: Not all of us are memelords Rii

Rii: Ok but at least 3 of these people are, especially Moca. She’s dope

Moca: You’re pretty guchi too ;)

Sayo: Be glad you’re not my sister right now Moca

Hina: I’m gonna do something funny, and then die

Sayo: What?

Hina: Brb guys~

Sayo: Oh no if you even dare-

Yuri: Those two scare me. How are they related again?

Chisato: Twins.

Yuri: Holy hell and they don’t like each other at all??

Bandori: THIS IS FANON AFTERALL!! IN REALITY THEY WOULD PROBABLY LIKE EACH OTEHR

Yuri: what.

Bandori: I mean… BANG DREAM GIRLS BAND PARTY

Kasubro: I WAS TALKING TO MY BRO HAGUMI AND LIKE I DONT THINK EITHER OF US GET WHAT KOKORO MEANT THERE

Hagubro: It isn’t for us :(

Hina: GUYS IM NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO LEAVE MY ROOM PLEAS E SEND HELP

Chisato: What did you do

Hina: I WENT INTO SAYOS ROOM AND YELLED GUCHI GANG REALLY LOUDLY AND PROBABLY WOKE OUR PARENTS UP AND THEN RAN OUT OF THE ROOM BEFORE SAYO COULD GRAB ME

Sayo: Mom is pissed off right now Hina. Get your ass out of your room.

Hina: YOURE GONNA KILL ME

Sayo: Not if mom does first.

Hina: HELP ME CHISATO

Chisato: Not my problem

Hina: I NEED BUSHIDO

Bushido: BUSHIDO IS HERE ILL SAVE YOU HINA!

Hina: THANK YOU

Sayo: DON’T YOU DARE HELP HER EVE

 

Hina: ;P get pranked

Yuri: Maybe you shouldn’t have yelled guchi gang at her?

Rimi: Big sis would you kill me if I did that?

Yuri: Loud enough to wake mom and dad up? Nah, I’d probably laugh my ass off.

Rimi: Wait

Yuri: WAIT WAIT WAIT

Rimi: BIG SIS YOU SWORE

Yuri: GOD DAMNIT SHE GETS ON THE MOMENT I SWEAR

 

Rimi: THAT MEANS I CAN SWEAR TOO NOW

 

Wanibe: What are you Rimi, 3?

Rimi: I’m 15, and I said the word “Christ” once and sis yelled at me.

Yuri: SHE NEEDS TO BE INNOCENT

Rimi: FUCK NO

Rimi: That felt good

Yuri: GOD DAMNITTT

Rimi: GOD! I CAN SAY EVERYTHING NOW! HECK YEAH!

Tae: Still says “heck”

Saaya: Shut up Tae, she’s already swearing a lot.

Yuri: How much?

Saaya: She’s said 15 words about now. I’m terrified. She’s said ‘fuck’ at least 4 times

Tae: I’m laughing my ass off this is great

Rimi: FUCK YEAH ITS GREAT!

Moca: IM LAUGHING SHE SWORE HAH

 

Himari: OUR INNOCENT CINNAMON BUNS HAVE BEEN CONVERTED DEAR LORD SAVE US

Cinnamon bun: I’m still fine?

Sayo: Rinko, please get online for a second.

Rinko: Hm?

Sayo: We still have one innocent one.

Moca: No way she roleplays

Sayo: With Ako, who’s like 3.

Ako: HI IM ON AGAIN  
Tomoe: NO YOURE NOT GO TO BED

Ako: NO GAME TIME. IF MOCAS STILL UP THEN I CAN BE TOO

Tomoe: STOP USING MOCA AS AN EXAMPLE FOR EVERYTHING

Rii: But I like Moca she’s my new bro

Moca: My new bro is Rii

Kasubro: WELCOME TO THE BRO CLUB!!

Hagubro: BRO CLUB!

Moca: Can I be leader?

Kasubro: HAGUBRO? RIIBRO?

Rii: YEAH!

Moca: FUCK YEAH

Hagubro: YEAH!

 

Kasubro changed Moca’s name to “MocaBro”

Kasubro changed Rii’s name to “Riibro”

Hagubro: WELCOME TO OUR CLUB!!

Riibro: YEAH BOI

Mocabro: YEAH BOI

Yuri: Save us for fucks sake my sisters swearing like a sailor. :(

Mocabro: You’re not helping by saying fuck

Riibro: Truth

Yuri: RII DONT AGREE WITH HER I KNOW IM IN THE WRONG ALREADY

Wanibe: You guys hurt me I’m going to bed

Hinako: Same. Rii, Yuri, go to bed.  
Riibro: >:(

Yuri: No I must fix my problems.

Tomoe: You guys are screwed.

Tae: HAHAHA SHE SAID SHIT

Rimi: FUCK YEAH I DID SAY SHIT!

Saaya: YURI DO SOMETHING

Yuri: RIMI

Rimi: SUP

Yuri: You can swear

Rimi: HELL YEAH

Yuri: But in reasonable amounts

Rimi: Oh ok ::(

 

Tae: Damnit she stopped that isn’t fun

Yuri: GOOD

Saaya: Thank god I was terrified

Kasubro: Crazy :(

Hagubro: Holy heck bros it’s like… 2 am

Chisato: You have woken me up at 2 am for what unknown reason

Yuri: Rimi was swearing 

Chisato: THAT'S NOT A REASON TO WAKE ME UP

Yuri: AH SHES SCARY

Riibro: Chisato that isn’t very nice :(  
Chisato: Who the hell is ‘Riibro’

Kasubro: We added glitter*green!

Chisato: Why would you bring them to this hell hole?

Hagubro: :3 idk?

Chisato: I hate you all. Go to fucking bed.

Hagubro: … ok night bros!

Kasubro: night!

Riibro: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer then I thought sorry sisters :( my documents also 38 pages the fuck,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome back to hecc (TM)

8:09 am

Kasubro: Morning bros!

Riibro: Early bird catches the worm!

Sayo: I shouldn’t have back   
logged. I had my own problems.

Chisato: Did Eve try to save Hina?

Sayo: yes. And she broke her out of her room, I have no clue where they are.

Bushdio: BUSHIDO!

Sayo: where is she

Hina: not telling you

Sayo: Moms worried

Hina: I already texted mom uwu

Sayo: first off, never “uwu” me again you shit. Second off, where are you

Hina: WhErE ArE YoU

Sayo: You know what? I hope you starve :)

Bushido: I will feed you properly Hina! Bushido!

Hina: :P I win I guess big sis

Chisato: Interesting.

Yukina: guys this is really important

Lisa: Omg! Yukina is on for once!

Yukina: I just saw a cat on the way to the store. My life is complete.

Lisa: where did she learn to type like that? 

Yukina: You helped me Lisa.

Lisa: gasp! I did?

Yukina: thank you.

Mocabro: Alright you two~ Go gay it up elsewhere~

Yukina: gay?

Maya: omg.

Lisa: Yukina go pet the cat!

Yukina: on it. 

Lisa: I will steal all your shifts at work Moca. And your bread

Mocabro: Lololol

Mocabro: wait dont steal my bread please I love it as much as Ran

Ran: …

Mocabro: what?

Ran: I’m waiting for it

Mocabro: I don’t have anything to add this time Ran!! 

Ran: …

Lisa: … Who are you and where’s Moca

Mocabro: Sleep Deprived Moca can’t think of a sex joke

Lisa: Who’s fault is that?

Mocabro: Ran!

Tomoe: Ah there we are! There’s Moca!

Himari: Nice! Hi Moca!

Mocabro: you guys are mean!!!

Ran: for reasons. Love you though, I guess.

Mocabro: BRB IM GONNA CUDDLE ATTACK RAN 

Ran: SAVE ME

Himari: ah. Love.

Kaoru: Hello My Kittens!~

Himari: AHHHH KAORU I LOVE YOU

Tomoe: every fucking time

Chisato: I found out where they are Sayo. Also Kaoru?

Kaoru: ?

Chisato: shut up :)

Kaoru: Chisato… Thats not nice. :(

Sayo: Where is she.

Chisato: Eves house. They made eggs.

Sayo: the hell?

Hina: Yeah! We made eggs! Eve cut them with a sword!

Bushido: THE POWER OF BUSHIDO!!

Chisato: I’m sorry I could not stop them, they sent me an entire video of the egg cutting.

Sayo: Chisato, I could never be angry at you.

Chisato: <3

Sayo: <3 I only like Chisato, Rinko, Yukina and Lisa, officially.

Lisa: I’m glad I’m part of this list!

Sayo: Also Tomoe.

Tomoe: Yeah I better be- Jk Sayo ily

Sayo: Ilyt

Rinko: :D

Sayo: Especially Rinko. Ilysm Rinko.

Rinko: <3 Sayo is super nice!!

Hina: She tried to kill me. 2 times.

Rinko: I’m sure she didn’t mean it :0

Hina: YES SHE DID

Rinko: Sayo?

Sayo: I did nothing of the sort.

Hina: YOU LIE

Sayo: As you would say… No you.

Hina: SHE JUST MEMED ME. IM OFFENDED AND IMPRESSED

Sayo: Ew. I don’t like this.

Hina: Is this what having a sibling is actually like?

Chisato: You guys are… special.

Hina: Chisato. Sayo is just mean to me. Please understand.

Sayo: Chisato. Hina is smart but acts dumb. Please understand.

Chisato: Did they just…

Tomoe: SEND THAT AT THE SAME TIME???

Rinko: That was… actually kind of terrifying.（ΟΔΟ；；）

Tomoe: AGREED IM VERY FREAKED OUT

Yukina: I got on for a moment, and I’m confused? Sayo loves me?

Sayo: Yeah, I only like you, Lisa, Rinko, Tomoe and Chisato now.

Tomoe: Wow new squad?

Rinko: Ah!! We can form a guild at this point!

Sayo: … Ok fine.

Chisato: Sayo agreeing to something like this? Wow.

Sayo: It’s because it’s Rinko. And semi Tomoe with the squad idea I suppose.

Chisato: I’m fine with it. I have one thing to say.

Sayo: Go on?

Chisato: 3 out of 6 members are Roselia.  
Sayo: It just happened I like ¾ of them.

Ako: What about me?

Sayo: Not you.

Ako: BUT BUT

Sayo: No.

Tomoe: Hang on I’m making a gc for all of, lets all hang out today. Chisato, are you free today?

Chisato: Yes I am! I’d love to go shopping if that’s alright?

Rinko: It sounds great (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

Sayo: Ok Tomoe, go ahead.

Hina: Wow.

Bushido: BUSHIDO!

Hina: You said it. Chisato just left OUR TEAM AND IS GOING TO JOIN ANOTHER BAND

Chisato: No I’m not. It’s a group outing.

Aya: Chisato is allowed to go out with friends, Hina!

Hina: Ahhh they’re not gonna respond though :(

Meanwhile, in another GC…

Tomoe Udagawa has added Rinko Shirokane, Chisato Shirasagi, and 3 others to the group chat  
Rinko has named the group chat, ‘Guild’!

 

Rinko: Is that name fine?

Sayo: It’s wonderful, thank you Rinko

Chisato: Ah, so what time would you guys like to head out? Should we also get lunch?

Tomoe: Well, we could first get lunch/breakfast

Rinko: Brunch?

Lisa: Then shopping!!

Yukina: I have to go?

Lisa: I’ll buy you stuff!!

Yukina: I’ll go to find stuff for the band.

Rinko: (≧∇≦)/ 

Chisato: That's definitely an insensitive I suppose?

Sayo: Fair enough.

Tomoe: Where should we go to eat?

Lisa: heres a link to this really cool looking place! (Link here uwu)

Sayo: Ok that place looks great. All for it?

Yukina: I’m ok with it.

Rinko: Yeah!!

Tomoe: Yeah lets go!

Chisato: Yep! It really looks great!

Lisa: Alright, lets meet there in half an hour, I’ll reserve us a place!

Chisato: Awesome! See you guys then!

 

Back to the other hell

Kasubro: AHHHHHHHHH

Bandori: BANG DREAM!

Hagubro: WERE GONNA DIE KASUBRO

Kasubro: HAGUBRO

Bandori: IM KOKORO HERE TODAY WITH BANG DREAM GIRLS BAND PARTY

Misaki: Save us, please…

Kanon: fueeee

Kaoru: My loves! Fleet away!

Himari: no offense, why is a mentally insane person in charge of your band?

Misaki: I HAVE NO CLUE HIMARI HELP

Himari: IDK WHAT TO DO MISAKI TOMOE IS ABANDONING ME FOR CHISATO

Misaki: HIMARI ILL HELP YOU IF YOU HELP ME

Kaoru: KITTENS HELP

Misaki: KAORU WHATS WRONG

Kaoru: SHES AT MY HOUSE, SINGING LOUDLY KITTENS I MUST FLEET AWAY

Misaki: KAORU RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

Kaoru: I DONT KNOW WHERE TO RUN KITTENS

Misaki: HANG ON ILL DM YOU MY HOUSE ADDRESS

Kanon: CAN I COME OVER IN CASE SHE ATTACKS MY HOUSE

Misaki: YEAH GO AHEAD- HIMARI WANNA COME OVER AS WELL?

Himari: YEAH THAT SOUNDS COOL- IS KOKORO GOING TO ATTACK US

Misaki: HAVENT GIVEN HER MY HOUSE YET

Ran: Why are you all caps locking

Hagubro: RAN ITS SERIOUS KOKORO ALIEN IS HERE

Ran: Kokoro… Alien?

Mocabro: Basically all of HHW thinks Kokoro is an alien, because she said something other than Bang Dream! Girls Band Party!

Ran: Ah. Interesting.

Cinnamon Bun: Ahaha. HHW is probably super fun :D

Misaki: now imagine being being in a costume the entire time

Bandori: ???

Misaki: Will you ever get it?

Kanon: Misaki-

Kaoru: ???

Hagubro: wait.

Hagubro: In a costume- OH MY GOD

Kasubro: WHATS WRONG HAGUBRO

Riibro: HAGUBRO??

Hagubro: MISAKI IS MICHELLE

Kaoru: W-What?

Misaki: IT TOOK THEM THIS LONG AND IT WAS HAGUMI IM SOBBING GUYS

 

Misaki: IM LiTerAlly CryIng

Hagubro: MIDUDE IM SO SORRY I REALLY AM

Kasubro: OMG MISAKI ARE YOU OK

Arisa: I can’t believe you’re in a band of morons, minus Kanon.

Misaki: DOES THIS MEAN I DONT HAVE TO WEAR THE COSTUME

Bandori: But Michelle is a bear! 

Kaoru: Michelle… bear costume… it makes sense.

Arisa: I see why Chisato calls you a dumbass.

Misaki: IM SOBBING PLEASE

Hagubro: MIDUDE YOU DONT HAVE TO WEAR THE COSTUMES IF YOU DONT WANT!

Misaki: I LOVE YOU SM RN HAGUMI YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

Kanon: I’m glad someone other then me knows! Kokoro!

Bandori: BANG DREAM!

Kanon: Misaki is Michelle! Michelle is a costume! Misaki is always in it!

Bandori: …

Misaki: Michelle bear costume, me in costume.

Bandori: OH

 

Hagubro: MIDUDE IM LIKE ACTUALLy REALLY SORRY

Misaki: YOURE FORGIVEN

Kanon: Fue… happy end?

Kaoru: I apologize as well, Misaki! We must become a newly formed band!

Bandori: But our icon is Michelle!

Misaki: How about this… I’ll wear the costume, but never say “Where’s Michelle” again, got it?

Bandori: OK! That’s fine!

Misaki: Dear lord my life is good, I can die semi happy. As happy as I’ve ever been

Bandori: I-

Kanon: That’s sad :(

Misaki: Kanon you can have everything I own

Bandori: Miisakiii nooo

Hagubro: MIDUDE NO DYING

 

Misaki: IM GOING TO DIE SEMI HAPPY 

Arisa: MISAKI

Misaki: ?

Arisa: Don’t die. I need one sane person, please?

Misaki: Ok but uh no homo

Arisa: I’m only homo for Kasumi

Kasumi took a screenshot

Arisa deleted a message

Arisa: KASUMI DELETE THAT THIS INSTANT

Kasumi: MOMMMMMM

Saaya: ??

Kasumi: ARISA ADMITTED SHE LOVED ME

Tae: Hah. You owe me a coronet now Rimi

Rimi: NEVER

Kasumi: hehe

Arisa: GAHHHHHHHHH

Rimi: THEYRE MY CORONETS YOU CANT HAVE THEM

Tae: SAAYA RIMI ISNT OWEING UP TO HER BET

Saaya: Rimi, please?

 

Rimi: ABSOLUTELY NOT

Arisa: This is what hell is.

**Author's Note:**

> REGRETS NOTHING PLEASE LIKE THIS IDK


End file.
